powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Imitation
The power to mimic the abilities, traits, and behavior of animals. Not to be confused with Animal Morphing or Animal Manipulation. May come from being a Chimera. Also Called *Faunal Imitation Capabilities The user can use/imitate animal powers, they can run like an ostrich, swing like a monkey, sprint like a cheetah, move like a cat, take the strength of an ant, track like a dog, hide like a turtle, constrict like a snake, etc. They cannot transform into animals, as this power only enables the user to mimic animalistic traits while still in their original form. Some users can mimic multiple animals at once. Applications *Use and imitate animal traits and abilities. *Posses any special abilities of animals. Variations *''Animal Instinct Imprinting'': the ability to psychically impose animal mannerisms on subjects’ minds. *''Animal Limbs Generation'' *Anthropomorphic Animal Physiology *''Animal Soul'' Types of Animals *Amphibian Physiology *Arachnid Physiology *Avian Physiology *Bivalvia Physiology *Centipede Physiology *Cephalopod Physiology *Cnidarian Physiology *Crustacean Physiology *Disease Mimicry *Echinoderm Physiology *Fish Physiology *Gastropoda Physiology *Human Physiology; For non-humans with this ability *Insect Physiology *Mammalian Physiology *Parasite Physiology *Reptilian Physiology **Dinosaur Physiology *Sponge Physiology *Virus Mimicry *Worm Physiology *Power Replication; In some extremely rare cases, some animal traits can be used to replicate the abilities or powers of other beings. For some it depends on what type of being, while for others it doesn't matter. *Unicellular Mimicry Associations *Animal Blending *Animal Manipulation *Chimerism Limitations *May be limited to mimicking only the animals they have observed. *Cannot transform into animals. *May take on specific traits of an animal, such as wanting to find rotting things if impersonating a fly, or feeling territorial if impersonating lions. *May be limited to mimicking one animal at a time or are limited on how long they can mimic animals. *Some abilities may be compromised by size differences. *May experience different weaknesses of animals, such as a dogs having to constantly hear ultrasound waves, or having an urge to play with a ball of yarn like a cat. Known Users Gallery Films KnSPIDERMAN wideweb 470x328,0.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Spider-Man film series) TV 250px-Jeremy dog.jpg|Jeremy (Misfits) has the mind of a dog. Sticks artwork.png|Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) Comics Blackcat.jpg|Blackcat (Marvel) Wasp.jpg|Wasp (Marvel) Spider.jpg| Wolfsbane442.jpg|Wolfsbane (Marvel) Beast.jpg|Beast (Marvel) Scorpy.gif|Scorpion (Marvel) the_batman.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) 03.jpg AmazingSpiderGirl.jpg|Spider-Girl (Marvel) Spider-woman-avengers.jpg|Spider-Woman (Marvel) Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel) Sabertooth.jpg|Sabertooth (Marvel) Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel) Terra.jpg|Vixen (DC Comics) Animal-man large.png|Animal Man (DC Comics) M2jake.jpg M2rachel.jpg Marco.jpg Anime/Manga LuluBell.jpg|Lulu Bell (D.Gray-Man) _Anima__Lyra_by_kuro_rakuen.jpg|+Anima, Lrya has the animal power of a swallow ANIMA_ROSE.jpg|+Anima, rose has the animal power of a cat 3325-1953503230.jpg|+Anima, Senri has the animal power of a bear cooro_in__anima_by_titild-d3acm77.jpg|+Anima, Cooro has the animal power of a bird husky.jpg|+Anima, Husky has the animal power of a fish Nana_from__Anima_by_cuttpie522.jpg|+Anima, Nana has the animal power of a Bat Dragon Slayers.png|Dragon Slayers (Fairy Tail) use magic to take upon the characteristics of Dragons. They can eat, resist, and generate their respective Dragon element (Mythical Creature). Video Games Gau_2.jpg|Gau (Final Fantasy VI) can imitate the powers of any/all monsters via his ability, Rage. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Nature Powers Category:Physiology Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Galleries